The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting vegetables, and more particularly to a new apparatus for rotary-cutting or peeling a flesh of round shaped or preferably a cylindrical vegetables to produce a tape-like thin flesh of the vegetables as radishes, carrots, etc.
The rotary-cutting in the field of cooking is generally called as "Katsura-muki" by Japanese and cooks and housewives is familiar in the Japanese dishes as vinegard dishes and the like, wherein the produced thin flesh is used both for decoration of dishes and for food itself and will be applied for western-style cooking. However, as we have, in Japan, a saying that "Katsura-muki (rotary cutting) needs 3 years' training", which means that it takes three years for a man to manually produce a favorably thin flesh of vegetables in the form of a tape-like product. Namely, it requires experience and skills to produce a thin flesh of vegetable as required with a vegetable to be sliced in one hand and a knife in the other.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel apparatus for rotary-cutting a flesh of vegetables to produce a thin tape-like flesh thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a rotary cutting apparatus for vegetables which is simple in construction and operated with ease.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a rotary-cutting apparatus for vegetables, which allows to produce a thin tape-like flesh of vegetables with smooth surfaces.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a rotary-cutting apparatus for vegetables, which allows to form a uniform tape-like flesh as thin as 0.5 mm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary-cutting apparatus for vegetables, which allows to select and change the thickness of the tape-like flesh as desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary-cutting apparatus for vegetables, which permits to form a desired product with one-hand operation.